Truth or Dare: Moonshine and Matchmaking
by koinekid
Summary: A response to ladygris' Truth or Dare Flash Fiction Challenge. Miko Kusanagi gives Radek Zelenka a little nudge into the arms of someone special.
1. Moonshine and Matchmaking

**Disclaimer:** MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Spoilers: **Trio

**Word Count: **294

_A response to ladygris' Truth or Dare Flash Fiction Challenge. _

**Truth or Dare:**

**Moonshine and Matchmaking**

It all started with a dare.

All right, technically, it started with a policy change. The previous base administrator turned a blind eye to the half dozen or so moonshiners operating private stills on Atlantis. Under Mister Woolsey's tenure, however, their activities would not be tolerated. So, Radek Zelenka had decided to cook up one last batch and drink himself silly before retiring to a life of scientific drudgery.

He shared that batch, widely hailed as his finest yet, with a number of fellow scientists who'd secured a coveted day off from their irascible boss. Their alcohol supply dwindling, the scientists got rowdy, and Miko Kusanagi proposed a game of truth or dare. It was a trap: confidence buoyed by more that four years in Pegasus, mild-mannered Miko had become meddling Miko, the matchmaker. And she'd decided that the science department's number two needed a gentle push into the arms of a suitable woman.

The dear, insightful lady had been right. But the woman she suggested came as a shock, sobering him and the entire group. _Doctor McKay will kill you if he finds out,_ most agreed. But what could Radek do? His western colleagues assured him that a dare once accepted became a sacred obligation.

That was six months ago. Regular email correspondence with the woman had escalated to video mail, then a steamy two weeks together during his furlough on Earth. Now, they'd agreed that she would relocate to Atlantis. Only one thing remained.

A week before her scheduled arrival, Radek arranged to be alone in the lab with Doctor McKay. Strolling over to his boss, Radek said as nonchalantly as possible, "Did you hear that Katie Brown is coming back?"

McKay snorted. "You're kidding me."

"No," Radek said. "It's the truth."

**The End.**


	2. I Feel the Earth Move

**Disclaimer:** MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Spoilers: **Trio

**Word Count: **291 without quote

**Moonshine and Matchmaking **

**_Chapter 2: I Fell the Earth Move_  
**

The earth moved beneath him, and Radek instinctively drew Katie closer. She trembled in his arms, her forehead pressed against his cheek, her hot breath scorching his neck. The intoxicating scent of her hair flooded his senses, and Radek trembled himself. Once before, he'd caught her scent when Rodney—her ex and his boss—gave her a tour of the main science lab. Radek had been hard at work on a delicate repair when the smell of flowers—not a flowery perfume, but honest to goodness flowers—filled the lab. One of his colleagues had a birthday that week, and he assumed her overeager boyfriend had delivered a bouquet. But it was _her_, a brunette with soft blue eyes and the voice of an _anděl_. Radek hadn't been able to get her out of his head for days. He wanted to scream when Rodney's shabby treatment sent the poor young woman home months later.

Katie pulled back but stayed within the circle of his arms. A chuckle signaled her embarrassment. "Sorry. You would think I'd be used to earthquakes by now. I've worked in Southern California for six months, after all."

"But not much longer." Radek smiled.

"No," Katie agreed. "Not much longer." Her demeanor grew serious. "You've talked to..."

"Doctor McKay is aware you are returning. I have not informed him that we are—" He struggled for the right word. "—together."

"I hope things won't get awkward."

Radek snorted. "When are things not awkward with Doctor McKay?" Katie's frown prompted him to add, "But he is seeing someone. He will not bother you." Radek puffed out his chest. "I will see to it."

A soft kiss was his reward for bravery. The earth moved for him again, and this time it wasn't a quake.

* * *

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down, tumbling down_

_I feel my heart start to trembling_

_Whenever you're around_

"I Feel the Earth Move" by Carole King

* * *

**The End**


End file.
